


A Perfect Morning...

by serpent_and_wyrm



Series: England x The World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_and_wyrm/pseuds/serpent_and_wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England wakes up to a world where everyone wants his hand in marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out as a a challenge. My friend and I give each other challenges every once and a while, and one day she said "write the most bizarre or corny ship fan fiction you possibly can." So, here it is. Also, I was planning on finishing it before submitting it, but I got impatient with myself.  
> By the way, I ship all of the ships mentioned in this story

England woke up to a perfect morning. Sun poured through the window and onto the back of the flying mint bunny, who was curled up at his friend’s feet. The sky was blue, the air was fresh, America was singing on the lawn under the windowsill…  
Wait, what?  
England sat up so suddenly flying mint bunny fell off the bed.  
“AMERICA!” he shouted, sticking his head out the window, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
The 19-year-old nation looked up expectantly. He had set up a cheap folding chair on the grass and was sitting in it, balancing a guitar on his knee. The instrument seemed to be purely for effect, but he had been singing.  
“SERANADING!” America shouted back.  
“I KNOW THAT YOU BLOODY IDIOT,” cried England, pulling on a shirt, “BUT WHY?”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” hollered America.  
England decided that this was a matter better handled when face to face with the problem, so he fastened his belt and hurried outside. America was still there, looking worried.  
“Oh thank god,” he said, throwing his arms around the other, “I thought you left me, dude!”  
England pushed him away.  
“First of all, I was gone for around 30 seconds,” he said, backing towards the door, “second of all, this isn’t funny, idiot! Are you not smart enough to play even a decent prank?”  
America ran forward and grabbed him around the waist.  
“You’re so charming,” he said, squeezing the English man so hard he almost died, “let’s get married.”  
England struggled, to no avail.   
“Let- me- GO you BLOODY GIT!” he shouted.  
America chuckled.   
“Come on, let’s go to my place,” he said, dragging England across the grass and onto pavement, “we can think of our wedi-AHHHHH!”  
America, who had been looking at England, tripped on a large rock that had been lying on the street. He fell, releasing his captive for just a moment. For a second, England was floating in space, and then his head hit the ground with a sickening thump.   
“This… is… all… your… fault,” he said woozily, and promptly fell unconscious.

Reluctantly, England opened his eyes. He was back in his room. The birds were still chirping, the sun was still shining. There was no sign of America, which was good.  
“Maybe it was all a bad dream,” England thought out loud, sighing with relief, “sure, I raised the kid, and I don’t dislike him, but still…”  
He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his head.  
Pain?  
England felt the back of his scalp. There was a nasty bump there, as if he had fallen and hit his head.  
“Oh no…” he murmured.  
The bedroom door opened with a quiet creak.  
“England,” said an all too familiar voice, “are you feeling better?”  
France walked it, carrying a silver platter covered with mouth-watering pastries. England stared at the tray and it’s owner suspiciously.   
“Are you trying to poison me?” he asked.  
“No, no,” replied France, setting the tray on the table, “I just want to help you feel better after what America did to you.”  
England was silent. He didn’t know what to think.   
In one swift motion, France had stripped himself naked. In yet another, he was lying on England, piercing his lime-green eyes with his own dark blue ones.   
“Become mine,” he said.  
England was trying to sink into the pillows and out of sight when the door flew open. America stood in the doorframe, an angry glint in his eye.  
“Get of my girl!” he shouted, throwing himself at France.  
The English man usually would have hit America upside the head for calling him a girl, but at the moment he was too confused to speak.  
“Oh America,” said France, standing up and not bothering to cover his nudity, “Give up now. Everyone knows that FrUK is far superior to USUK.”  
“Get your facts straight, dude,” growled America “USUK is wayyyyyyy better.”   
“USUK? FrUK? What are you idiots talking about?” England asked, still barely able to speak.  
“FrUK!” hissed France.  
“USUK!” snarled America.  
“IGGYCHUUUUUUUUU!” shouted a new voice.  
China broke through the window with a deafening crash. Shards of glass flew everywhere, scattering on the wooden floor.  
“Aiyaa!” the Asian exclaimed, brushing himself off, “why do you other countries always so stupid? Iggychu is obviously better than FrUK and USUK combined!”  
“I thought you hated me!” cried England, “You keep calling me opium!”  
“I change my mind,” replied China, pushing past the other two nations, who looked equally confused, “I love you.”  
Finally, America took action.  
“You won’t have him!” he shouted, “He’s mine!”  
“He obviously loves me most of all,” argued France.  
“But I have the most love for him,” China barked, “That’s what’s important, aru!”  
“I have a compromise,” said France, pulling his fingers through his blonde hair.  
“It’ll probably be stupid,” China said, crossing his arms.  
“Why don’t we ask England who he likes most?” France continued, ignoring the comment.  
“No, no. I know!” said America, an imaginary light bulb glowing above his head, “how ‘bout we ask England! Yes that’s a great idea!”  
“I’ll ask,” said China, “England, who… England?”  
England had disappeared.


End file.
